Would you fuck me properly?
by Realhastowin
Summary: Max has to give her Flock a lesson. LEMON. Gazzy X Iggy X Max X Fang X Nudge X Angel X Ella. Mature context!


**MAX POV**

"Max?" I heard soft whisper behind the door followed by a short knock. Unwilligly I opened my eyes and slowly raised up on my elbows.

"Yes, Gazzy?" I answered, letting him come in. He opened the door and and after entering my room, softly shut it behind him. I stared at his tall frame as he nervously fidgeted in place. I couldn't believe my small boy was already so grown up. It seemed like yesterday when I brushed his blond curls off his baby face. And now he was standing here, in front of me as an adult male. Exactly yesterday had he turned eighteen.

"You see, Fang and Iggy really took to their hearts what you have told them yesterday" he started, not really looking in my direction. I narrowed my eyebrows in confusion, not really understanding what he meant. I had been drunk yesterday, celebrating like crazy my boy's birthday, therefor I couldn't possibly remember every single stupid thing I said. Noticing my confusion Gassman, just shook his head. "Ok, forget it. I should better go to sleep" he muttered and turned around ready to leave.

"Wait!" I shouted after him. He stopped and waited for me to say something. I shot out of the bed and approached him. "You can tell me everything, you know?" I added softly, placing my hand on his shoulder. He nodded, but stayed silent. "Maybe let's go to the boys' room and there you'll tell me everything, ok? Fang and Iggy will be there to help too"

Gazzy shrugged and placed his hand on the handle

"Ok" he agreed and we left my room. On the corridor I could hear that the rest of my flock wasn't asleep either. The girls were giggling and chatting about something trying to keep their voices down. I smiled slightly, happy that Nudge, Angel and my sister have found such a good connection. Fang and Iggy weren't asleep either, but their voices were much more subtle. I pushed Gazzy to the side and he stared at me in confusion.

"Shhh! I want to know what they're talking about" I explained, creeping closer to the door and listening carefully.

" _God, Fang, you're genious! These photos are fucking hot!"_

 _"Oh, yes, she does. Would love to suck on these titties"_

 _"Uh, don't tell me. I'd spank that ass till it was red"_

My mouth dropped, not believing what I was hearing. Gassman stood next to me, a deep blush apon his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but I didn't wait to listen. I opened the door and burst into their room. Iggy and Fang stared at me in shock, not expecting me to be there. They quickly shoved the photos under themselves, trying to hide the evident crime.

"Oh, get your asses off my photos!" I demanded approaching them and sticking my hand under them to get the photos out. They didn't fight, frozen in shock. I stared at the photos of me undressing and taking a shower. I couldn't believed Fang used his power to do that to me.

"You want to suck on those?!" I asked angrily, as I grabbed my boobs and squezzed them. I was glaring at Fang, who just gulped and nodded his head.

"And you want to slap that booty?!" I turned to Iggy as I lifted my shorts up. His eyes locked on my buttocks as he bit his lower lip. I turned to Gazzy, the blond boy observing the whole situation with wide eyes.

"Sit down, Gassman. You're going to watch now how I punish these bad boys" I commened and he quickly followed my order. I caught the edge of my shirt and and pulled at it. Then I slowly raised it up, revealing my toned stomach. I stopped right at the edge of my breasts and teasingly leaned over Fang.

"Would you help me with taking that off?" I asked in a low and sedictive voice. The boy didn't need the question to be repeated twice as his hands shot up, ready to reveal my tits.

"Uh-uh" I stopped the horny boy and and ran my finger across his lips. "Use your mouth to do it"

Fang bit on the shirt and and instead of taking it off, ripped it apart, leaving me topless. I gasped as the cold air brushed my nipples, making them stand in attention. I straughtened my back and smiled seeing the pure desire in Fang's and Iggy's eyes. Then I turned to Gazzy, seeing he clearly enjoyed the view aswell.

"Help yourself, cutie. Take that pants off" I whispered, eyeing his obvious erection. He blushed, but did as he was told.

"Now you, my pyromaniac" I said in a husky voice, sitting on Iggy's lap. I circulated my hips, rubbing against his manhood, loving it's pressure on my clit. I stood up and seductively dragged my shorts down. Now my pussy was right in front of Iggy's face, just waiting to be touched. "Show me the magic of your tongue" I demanded and almost immediately Iggy grabbed my ass to drag me closer to his face. His tongue lapped at my juices , running along the clit and entering my vagina. I was moaning in no time and arching my back to feel even more pleasure. Iggy's tongue was skilled and made my body shiver from pleasure. Because of my weak knee, he placed me on the bed and continued on eating my pussy out.

"Damn, Iggy, don't be selfish. I want some to" Fang groaned angrily and suddenly his tongue landed on my pussy to. I screamed from pleasure, my toes curling and hands grabbing both of boys' heads to keep them right in between my legs. I looked down, seeing two boys completely lost in eating me out, their tongues joined in pleasuring a women. With the corner of my eye I could see Gassman masturbating to the show like crazy.

When I finally came, both Iggy and Fang smiled at me with satisfaction.

"What are you staring at? Get your dicks out and fuck me properly!" I demanded, though it was rather weak order, as I still hadn't calmed down from my orgasm. The boys wasted no time in bringing their penises out. I sat up and grabbed both of them, my hand moving up and down in the same rythm. They gasped and rocked their hips in unison. I let their dicks free and got on my four.

"Fang, fuck my pussy, Iggy, take my ass. Gassman, baby, come here let me help you- AHHHHH" I couldn't even finish, when both Iggy and Fang entered me at the same time. The feeling was overwhelming. Not a second later Gassman shoved his thick dick down my throat.

"Max, you're our bitch now!" Fang shouted, leaning over to grab my swinging tits and twisted my nipples.

"Oh yeah, we'll fuck your brain out!"Iggy added and hardly slapped my ass. I would have screamed if not for the dick in my mouth

"Oh, yeah, suck it, mama. Play with my balls" Gazzy moaned as he kept on face fucking me. I really loved how we rocked in rythm, giving and recieving pleasure. How their cocks filled my holes, making me feel complete. How I was their boss and bitch at the same time. The boys came in the same time, empting themselves in me, filling me with cum. I came after and heavily collaped on the bed.  
"Max?" I looked in the doors direction to see three shocked faces. Angel, Ella and Nudge stared at us, naked, sweaty and smelling with sex.


End file.
